


This Could Be a Thing

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis pats the couch spot next to him, but Harry surprisingly crawls up on his lap and curls up there instead. Louis smiles and puts his hand back in Harry's hair and resumes scratching. With his warm body resting on him, purring quietly; a low hum as he watches t.v., Louis can't help but want hope for this to become a thing.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written hybrid in a while and wanted to do a new one. This is un-beta'd. Also, Rule Breakers will not be updated for a week or two. It's on a short hiatus.

Louis finds him in a back alleyway. He hears a soft mew coming from a dark alley when he was taking a walk to clear his head; hoping to get inspiration on how to start his essay for English. The twenty year old pauses for a moment to see if he was imagining things and when he doesn't hear it for a minute, he starts to move on.

But then he hears it again. And it's much louder than the first mew. It sounds like a helpless little sound and Louis is almost completely positive it belongs to a kitten. He has always had a thing for animals and doesn't want to leave one abandoned.

Louis turns back around and walks towards the mouth of the dark alley and slowly enters.

He creeps forwards, taking silent steps and the mew comes again. Louis locates the direction of the sound and goes to the end of the alley. He pushes aside a few heavy black trash bags and finds a small silver wire cage with a small, slim hybrid in it. Even though he was making soft, pleading mews, he backs away from Louis and makes himself as small as possible against the back of the cage.

"It'll be alright love. I heard you and want to take you home. Get you cleaned up, fed?" Louis offers to the boy.

After what Louis assumed was deliberate consideration, the hybrid nods and Louis carefully picks up the cage in his right hand, keeping it tucked close to his side to not bump into anything. He tries to get home as soon as possible because he wants to get the shy hybrid inside and thankfully unlocks the door to his flat fifteen minutes after finding the hybrid.

"Um, this is my flat. You can make yourself at home if you want." Louis says, setting the cage on the floor near the side of the couch by the dining room table and quickly unlocking the door to the cage to let it swing open.

The boy's features are more recognizable in the yellow light of his flat and he can see he has pale skin and possesses a  thick head of matted brown curls and feline like green eyes. After a while passes and the hybrid unfurls from the cramped space he was confined to, his sleek tails comes into view and it's long and light brown with dark brown stripes running along in in no definite pattern.

"Do you have a name?" Louis crouches down to his level on the floor.

The boy hesitantly nods his head.

"Can you tell me it? So I can know and address you properly?" Louis' tone is soft and soothing to not scare the skid-ish kitten.

His teeth take hold of his bottom lip and Louis can see the two sharp top canines digging into the flesh the most.

The voice comes out as a shy, meager whisper when he hears the word "Harry." come out of the hybrid's mouth. Louis is surprised by the deepness to his voice.

"Okay Harry, I'm Louis. I can get you something to eat and drink if you like?"

"Just drink?" Harry asks apprehensively, jade eyes not staying on one point for long due to nerves.

Louis nods his head and leaves Harry in his spot with his legs half way drawn up to his chest, near the couch to go to the fridge. His head peers inside the stainless steel refrigerator to see what he has to offer and he spots a jug of milk. Cats like milk, they love milk; right? Louis takes the container out of the fridge, checks the expiration date and  _oh._ It's a week and a half old. He doesn't want to poison the poor boy, so he ends up getting a glass from the cabinet and pouring a glass of water from his filtered pitcher into the glass.

Louis walks back into the living room and back to Harry's spot.

The hybrid's ears have since come up from where they were flattened within his hair in his frightened and nervous state and they are two cute little triangles in the same pattern as his tail.

Louis sits across from the boy and reaches out to hand him the drink, but Harry shrinks away from the hand holding the glass and further into the side of the couch with his ears flattened against his head once more as if Louis was suddenly going to turn on him and throw the glass at him. So instead Louis offers a kind smile and sets the glass on the light polished oak floor in front of Harry so he can grab it himself. When he knows that Louis isn't going to reach for it, he takes the glass in both of his large hands and laps at the drink greedily. Louis could easily assume that he was thirsty.

Harry is done with the water almost as soon as he started drinking it and puts it back on the floor and gingerly pushes it towards Louis with his right index finger.

Louis takes the glass in his grip and stands up.

"Harry, do you want a bath?" Louis asks and Harry intently shakes his head no.

"We have to get you cleaned. It won't be bad, I promise. I even have bath toys that I still play with sometimes." Louis smiles kindly.

"Don't like water much." Harry mumbles, keeping his eyes downcast to the ground.

"We can do it really quick. In and out. Then you won't have to take one for a while. Please?" Louis asks and when Harry looks up, he's looking genuine. And even though he doesn't trust this Louis all the way, he manages to say "Okay."

Louis grins widely and quickly scampers off to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. Louis extends a hand towards Harry who stares at it with a clenched jaw and; right. No physical contact.

"Right. Well you can come with me and I'll show you to the bathroom." Louis says before turning on his heel with hopefully Harry following him.

He takes small thumping steps down the hall and when he reaches the bathroom, he turns around and Harry is standing there right with him. Louis jumps because he had no clue with how silent Harry was on his feet. He looks to be an inch or two taller than Louis and for some reason.

"Wow, you're quiet." Louis murmurs.

Harry doesn't agree nor disagree. He simply looks at Louis expectantly from at least half a foot away, biting his lip.

"So um, shampoo is this, conditioner if you want it is this, here's bubble bath, and-" Louis bends down to peer in the cabinet under the sink. "Here's a squeaky duck and a ship." Louis sets all the things by the edge of the tub with Harry watching curiously and intently.

"You can get out whenever you want." Louis blushes and steps out of the bathroom to give the hybrid his personal space.

Louis sets off to his bedroom and can hear the sound of running water and some splashing where Harry probably got into the tub. As soon as he climbs into bed after changing into his sleep clothes of a t-shirt and boxers, he feels overcome with sleep. He's forgotten all about his English essay for class at the moment. Just before he drops off to sleep, he can hear the sound of the tub being drained fifteen minutes later.

~o~

When Louis wakes up in the morning, it is thankfully not to the screeching sound of his alarm. He doesn't have any classes today and as soon as his mind isn't filed with the heavy fog of sleep, he remembers that he has an essay due at the end of the week; which is two days from today.

Louis scratches at his head as he stands there, looking at the wall, regaining his thoughts and memories from yesterday before he opens the door to his bedroom and pads out down the hall and into the living room.

Harry is curled up on the floor into a little ball near the foot of the couch on the rug, naked and Louis remembers then that he didn't give the boy any clothes before he got into the shower. He stares for a few seconds because first, he looked peaceful, and second, Louis could see where his tail was attached to the base of his spine without him wearing any clothes.

Louis doesn't want to frighten him if he happened to wake him up, so he tiptoes back to his room, grabs a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, pulls on a pair of pants for himself, and sets the clothing right by Harry's head.

Upon closer inspection, he's quite adorable when he's asleep. His face is relaxed and not full of fright or nerves and he's resting his head on his arms and his tail is curled close to his body, around his waist.

Louis smiles and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. He's never really been one to cook that well, so he only pulls out eggs from the fridge, cheese, and bread for toast.

He whisks the eggs until they're a pale yellow; the way he learned from his mum, puts the bread int he pan to toast it (he doesn't have a toaster and doesn't think he needs one), and when that's done, lets the eggs cook and adds the cheese at the last second. He wants to give Harry milk but he'll stop by the store today to grab some.

When he turns around, Harry is standing in the doorway, not looking as nervous as the day before but still guarded.

"Jesus! You're like silent on your feet. You need a bell or something." Louis says jokingly, but Harry's ears which were previously sticking up are now flattened once more and his tail flicks in annoyance. But he's eyeing Louis as if he's unsure of what to make of him.

"What? I was was kidding about the bell thing. Did, did you have one?" Louis asks. He didn't think saying that could upset Harry.

"No. Collar." Harry says quietly still weary of Louis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was kidding. Er, I made breakfast if you want." Louis stammers, being awkward in the current situation also while being displeased at the thought of someone putting a collar on this attractive boy just because he's not the same species of human as the owner was.

Harry silently walks over to the table and sits in the chair closest to the doorway. Louis puts the food on two plates, grabs the forks to put on them, and pours Harry another glass of water before he takes it all to the table. 

Louis sits across from Harry at the table and starts to dig into his food. He looks up after a minute and Harry is sitting there, looking at his plate intently.

"What's wrong Harry?" Louis asks after swallowing his bite of toast. 

Harry looks up from his plate and says with a blush grazing his cheeks "They didn't teach me to use utensils."

"Uh, it's alright. You can use your hands and I'll teach you how to use them when you want."

Harry nods his head and goes back to eating and Louis does the same.

~o~

There is some small amount of progress made between them as the first week passes by. Sometimes when Louis is doing his schoolwork for uni, Harry'll sit a few feet away from him and take curious glances at Louis here and there. Louis has taught him to hold a fork for now which is enough since Harry doesn't even eat very much of his food. He prefers to stick to milk.

Louis found that out the day that he went grocery shopping. He went to his room to grab his laptop and change into his bum clothes before going to put up the groceries. And when he came back, Harry was nosing at the bag that contained the milk in it and he flinched back when he heard Louis approaching with a scared expression as if he'd been caught doing something bad.

"It's alright Harry. You could see what I got if you wanted. Do you want milk?"

Harry nods eagerly with a slight smile on his face and that was the first time Louis has seen his smile. It was wide and earnest and Louis hopes it comes out more often.

After that, Harry warms up to Louis; deeming him safe. Louis is sitting on the couch one night about a month later, watching Full House, learning family values and all that when Harry slinks over and rubs against Louis' leg and Louis looks down, smiling at the boy.

He pats the couch next to him and Harry hops up and sits on the cushion next to Louis. Their arms are just barely brushing. If Louis sits completely still, he won't even feel Harry's arm against his.

Harry has decided that he likes him, but he's not too comfortable with physical contact. A brush against his legs here and laying at the foot of Louis bed at night is as far as things will go. Louis likes Harry a lot, but is comfortable with what he wants to offer.

Harry kicks out his long legs to get as much room as possible on the floor and settles into the worn fabric of the couch. After about four episodes from the marathon that is running until early morning, Harry ends up doing one of his favorite hobbies; sleeping. Harry is leaning slightly on Louis' shoulder and is taking small, quiet breaths; face completely slack other than an occasional twitch of his mouth or his eyebrows.

Eventually, Louis absently brings a hand up to Harry's curls and scratches his scalp. Harry subconsciously nudges into the touch with a pleased smile on his face. Louis' hands brush against Harry's ears and Louis hears a low rumble. He realizes that Harry is quietly; almost un-noticeably purring from the ear scratching, so Louis does it right at the base of his ears and Harry purrs so loudly that Louis can feel the vibrations of it.

Harry twitches a bit more in his sleep and his purring quiets down and he wakes up with no warning. He jumps back, away from Louis from being startled and Louis feels bad for doing that.

"I-I'm sorry." Louis stammers apologetically.

"It's fine. It surprised me is all. You can, um, still do it if you want." Harry blushes with a shy expression on his features.

Louis pats the couch spot next to him, but Harry surprisingly crawls up on his lap and curls up there instead. Louis smiles and puts his hand back in Harry's hair and resumes scratching. With his warm body resting on him, purring quietly; a low hum as he watches t.v., Louis can't help but  ~~want~~  hope for this to become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite go as planned. I changed it a little because I want to work on a new one shot (it involves stripper Louis.) But I want to continue on with this; so if enough people want a sequel then I'll plan for one (or multiple.) Because I want to get into Harry's background, kitten Zayn who belongs to Liam, Niall, more baths, Larry smut, and fluff. So comment if you liked/want future parts!


End file.
